Perginya Sang Matahari
by Wind Hyperion
Summary: Dia sang matahari yang dulunya adalah seorang anak biasa yang memiliki impian sangat tinggi bahkan walau dibenci sekalipun menjelma menjadi seorang pemuda pembawa kedamaian abadi yang sangat di idam-idamkan. Sayangnya ketika itu terwujud sang matahari harus menghilang dari dunia dan semua pun dari mereka yang dulunya membenci dan menghina kini turut berduka akibat hilangnya sang ma


Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya melainkan hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship & Romance

Rating : T

Warning : Typo(s) berkeliaran, membingungkan, abal, oneshot pertama, silahkan flame klo bnyak salah, RnR, berantakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary : Dia sang matahari yang dulunya adalah seorang anak biasa yang memiliki impian sangat tinggi bahkan walau dibenci sekalipun menjelma menjadi seorang pemuda pembawa kedamaian abadi yang sangat di idam-idamkan. Sayangnya ketika itu terwujud sang matahari harus menghilang dari dunia dan semua pun dari mereka yang dulunya membenci dan menghina kini turut berduka akibat hilangnya sang matahari mereka.

~oOo~

Namaku Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo, aku sangat menyukai ramen. Yang kubenci adalah menunggu tiga menit hanya untuk menunggu ramen yang belum matang. Mimpiku suatu hari nanti adalah menjadi seorang Hokage terhebat sepanjang masa, dan hari dimana semua orang mengakui keberadaanku.

.

Aku tak akan menarik kembali kata kataku, karena itulah jalan ninjaku.

.

Kalau tanganku patah, akan kutendang dengan kakiku ini. Kalau kakiku patah akan ku gigit dengan gigiku ini. Kalau gigiku di hancurkan, akan kulihat dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Dan kalau mataku di hancurkan juga akan kugunakan kutukan untuk melawannya, aku pasti akan mengembalikan Sasuke.

.

Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku mengalami banyak kesulitan saat tumbuh sebagai Jinchuriki, tapi aku tidak menyalahkanmu atau ayah. Aku tidak mengerti seperti apa kasih sayang orang tua itu, karena kalian tidak pernah ada. Sehingga aku hanya bisa menebaknya. Tapi sekarang aku tahu, aku hidup karenamu dan ayah yang memberikan kalian kehidupan untukku dan memenuhi hatiku dengan kasih sayang sebelum Kyuubi ada dalam diriku. Jadi disinilah aku! Bahagia dan sehat. Aku bersyukur menjadi anakmu.

.

Aku akan mengakhiri perang ini sendiri. Aku akan menanggung semua kebencian dan rasa sakit itu sendirian. Itulah tugasku!

.

Kau bukan monster rubah lagi. Kau adalah partner dari seorang penduduk Konoha, Kurama.

~oOo~

Perang Dunia Shinobi keempat yang menjadi momok dan akhir dari seluruh Shinobi yang pernah ada telah berakhir dengan kekalahan Madara Uchiha sang Legenda Uchiha dan Sandaime Rikudou Sennin. Kekalahannya membawa euphoria bagi seluruh penjuru Elemental Nation karena kini mereka bisa hidup dengan tenang dan damai dalam kedamaian abadi.

Namun semua itu sama sekali tak berlaku karena mereka semua telah kehilangan Sang Matahari. Yah Sang Matahari adalah sebutan untuk seorang pemuda dengan semangat luar biasa yang dulunya hanya seorang anak biasa yang sangat dibenci oleh seluruh penduduk desa, dicaci dan dimaki tak membuatnya jatuh dalam kegelapan melainkan semakin membuatnya semangat untuk diakui keberadaannya.

Naruto Uzumaki, Sang Matahari yang menyinari seluruh Elemental Nation dengan caranya sendiri kini telah tiada setelah pertarungan hebatnya melawan Madara bersama sang sahabat. Sebuah kenyataan yang sangat pahit dan tidak bisa di terima seluruh Elemental Nation.

Mereka semua setelah perang mendambakan Sang Matahari tetap menjadi penerang mereka sampai kapan pun, sayangnya harapan mereka pupus sudah. Kini sang Matahari tidak lagi bisa menerangi dan menghangatkan hati seluruh umat di Elemental Nation.

Sasuke dan para Rookie 12 yang tersisa saat itu menjadi saksi dimana sang Matahari meninggalkan mereka semua di depan mata mereka, Sasuke Uchiha sahabat yang pernah memutuskan tali hubungan itu dengan sang Matahari kini merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam juga penyesalan seumur hidup karena dia menyia nyiakan hubungan yang sudah sang Matahari bangun itu.

~oOo~

Penduduk Konoha sangat berduka atas kepergian sang Matahari, hujan deras turun di langit Konoha bagaikan langit sedang menangis karena kehilangan sang Matahari. Semua sahabatnya kini sedang berkumpul di Yakiniku Q untuk sepertinya bernostalgia sedikit dengan kenangan yang mereka punya karena saat ini tubuh sang Matahari masih berada di rumah sakit Konoha.

Kyuubi atau Kurama lebih memilih pergi meninggalkan dunia bersama Jinchuriki terakhirnya yaitu sang Matahari, sebuah keputusan yang sangat mengejutkan dunia saat itu. Kurama berkata bahwa dia lebih memilih pergi bersama Jinchuriki terakhirnya karena dialah yang telah mengubah sang ekor sembilan menjadi seperti saat ini. Bukan hanya menjadi Bijuu yang terkuat melainkan juga menjadi seorang Kitsune suci yang dihormati oleh semuanya.

"Kini kita telah kehilangan sahabat terbaik kita. Aku tahu perjuangannya seperti apa sejak dia kecil, dia hanya menginginkan pengakuan dari kita semua dan menginginkan agar imipannya sejak kecil tercapai" ujar Shikamaru dengan nada penuh kesedihan.

"Aku tahu itu Shikamaru, hanya dia yang bisa menarikku dari lubang kegelapan dan kebencian. Sampai sekarang aku hanya bisa menyesali semua yang kulakukan, dia pernah mengatakan bahwa dia menyayangiku lebih dari kakakku sendiri. Aku benar benar menyesal dengan semua ini" sahut Sasuke.

"Aku juga tahu itu, dia bahkan mengorbankan dirinya demi membangkitkan seluruh Shinobi atau penduduk sipil yang tewas dalam perang itu. banyak sekali orang yang di sadarkan hanya dengan perkataannya. Diriku yang dulu hanya seorang yang bergantung pada takdir tapi karena perkataannya dia merubahku hingga menjadi seperti ini" ujar Neji.

Kenapa Neji bisa ada? Itu karena sebelum Madara benar benar mati Naruto sang Matahari merebut mata Rinnegannya dengan paksa dan dengan bantuan Kyuubi dia mentransplantasikan mata Rinnegan itu di kedua matanya. Naruto mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menghidupkan Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang menurutnya belum saatnya untuk mati dan itulah keputusannya jadi Shinobi macam Neji ataupun Itachi kembali ada di dunia ini.

"Ucapan kalian bertiga memang benar, dia menanggap siapa saja sebagai kawan ataupun sahabatnya termasuk kita. Tetapi yang dulu kita lakukan hanya menghina dia bukan dan baru mengakuinya saat dia sudah kuat saja sedangkan dia… mengaku bahwa kita semua adalah sahabatnya entah sejak kapan itu" celetuk Sakura sedih.

"Tak ada yang bisa memungkiri itu Sakura-san. Aku.. sedari kecil aku sudah melihat bagaimana perjuangannya untuk diakui oleh Konoha. Dia bahkan rela saat kecil di pukuli dan hampir mati tetapi dengan pendiriannya dia kembali bangkit dan bangkit. Saat ini tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain menjaga apa yang telah dia berikan pada kita semua" sahut Hinata.

Dan mereka pun kembali larut dalam kesedihan. Memikirkan semua jasa sang Matahari pada mereka namun mereka benar benar jarang membuat sesuatu yang sangat berharga pada sang Matahari.

~oOo~

Di ruang Hokage terlihat Tsunade dalam kondisi depresi dengan hampir 10 botol sake yang dia minum, Tsunade jelas sekali merasa terpukul. Dia selalu kehilangan orang orang yang dia sayang dimana umur mereka masih sangat muda, sudah cukup dulu Tsunade kehilangan kekasihnya Dan juga adiknya Nawaki. Dia sudah cukup dengan semua itu tetapi kenapa Kami-sama memberinya cobaan yang lebih berat lagi dengan mengambil sang Matahari.

"Sudahlah Tsunade sebaiknya kau segera bangkit lagi dan bersiap siap untuk besok" kata Jiraiya yang memang dia sangat terkejut ketika ikut di hidupkan kembali.

"Tetapi Jiraiya ini sangat tidak adil. Kenapa… kenapa Kami-sama selalu mengambil yang lebih muda dari kita semua yang sudah merasakan pahitnya dunia Shinobi? Kenapa harus mereka yang lebih muda? Sudah cukup aku kehilangan Dan dan Nawaki, tetapi kenapa aku harus kehilangan Naruto juga"

"Tidak ada yang adil di dunia ini Tsunade, tidak hanya kau saja. Aku juga sudah beberapa kali ini kehilangan murid muridku yang sangat kusayangi. Mereka murid murid yang sudah mengubah kehidupanku. Tetapi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menerima semuanya Tsunade"

"Tetapi ini tetap sangat tidak adil Jiraiya. Aku.. aku tidak mengerti kenapa tidak Kami-sama memanggilku saja yang sudah berusia seperti ini? Aku lebih memilih agar nyawanya dapat di gantikan dengan nyawaku"

"Hentikan pemikiran bodohmu Tsunade, kau tahu aku merasa juga sudah gagal sebagai ayah angkatnya. Aku sudah melalaikan permintaan terakhir Minato dan Kushina. Semuanya sudah berakhir, tetapi kau harus bangkit Tsunade. Ini adalah permintaan terakhir dari Naruto. Kau harus bisa, jadi bersiaplah untuk upacara pemakamannya besok pagi" ujar Jiraiya kemudian dia pergi ke luar ruangan Hokage.

~oOo~

Takdir setiap manusia memang telah ditentukan sejak mereka lahir. Tetapi dengan kerja keras kita dapat menentukan takdir untuk hidup kita.

~oOo~

Sudah beberapa hari ini hujan di Konoha ataupun Elemental Nation sama sekali tak berhenti, langit seakan terus menangis dan bersedih karena kepergian sang Matahari yang sangat diinginkan semuanya. Rookie 12 pernah berencana meminta izin kepada Hokage agar mereka bisa menghidupkan kembali Naruto dengan jutsu terlarang yang hanya ada di kuil klan Uzumaki.

Tetapi Hokage menolaknya karena dia dan Jiraiya sudah pernah mencobanya. Dan hasilnya gagal, seakan akan jiwa Naruto sudah tak ingin di bangkitkan lagi di dunia ini dan lagi saat ini di tubuh lemah Naruto Kyuubi yang ada dalam tubuhnya sudah menghilang.

Kini Kyuubi yang sudah berubah menjadi Kitsune suci tetap dengan nama Kurama berada di Valinor atau tempat peristirahatan terakhir bersama dengan Ootsutsuki Ashura yang berada di sampingnya sambil memandang ke dunia para Shinobi.

"Ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah kubayangkan seumur hidupku kau tahu itu Kurama. Anak itu Naruto Uzumaki memang bukanlah Shinobi biasa, hatinya sangat suci dan sangat tulus kepada siapapun. Tekad dan semangatnya membuat anak itu bisa merubah semua orang yang dia temui, dan kini walaupun dia telah tiada semangat dan tekadnya masih di kenang oleh siapa saja" ujar Ootsutsuki Ashura.

"Aku tahu itu Ashura-sama, dia sama sepertimu dan Hagoromo-sama. Tetapi perbedaan kalian hanyalah pada tekad dan semangat, aku lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan dunia karena anak itu. saat itu aku sempat memberikannya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hidup yang lebih layak tetapi dia menolaknya" celetuk Kurama sambil mengingat saat saat terakhirnya.

[ Flashback ON ]

.

Perang sudah berakhir Naruto sudah berhasil memenangkan semuanya. Sekarang dia berada di alam bawah sadarnya yang paling dalam untuk bertemu dengan Kurama untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Hei Naruto kau berhasil telah membawa kedamaian abadi pada dunia Shinobi ini. Aku harap setelah ini kau mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih layak" ujar Kurama sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak Kurama, aku rasa waktuku di dunia ini sudah habis. Seharusnya mereka yang diluar sana juga kau yang lebih pantas mendapatkan kehidupan baru yang lebih layak" bantah Naruto tersenyum.

"Apa katamu Naruto? kau tidak berniat untuk 'pergi' kan Naruto? Kau masih muda dan seharusnya kehidupanmu masih panjang jadi kau belum saatnya untuk 'pergi' Naruto. kau…"

"Tidak Kurama, sampaikan saja salamku pada mereka semua, oke dattebayo? Nah waktuku sudah habis jadi selamat tinggal partnerku Kurama" ujar Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya.

Kurama menatapnya dengan tidak percaya, tubuh Naruto yang ada di hadapannya perlahan mulai terurai menjadi serpihan cahaya. Untuk kali ini saja Kurama kembali menitihkan air mata karena kepergian seorang anak yang benar benar sudah mengubah kehidupannya sampai seperti ini. Dan dia sangat berterima kasih pada anak itu.

"Selamat tinggal Naruto.. semoga kau di sana bisa tenang. Aku berharap kau masih bisa melihat kita semua dari sana nanti. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu"

Kurama tersenyum akhirnya melihat kepergian Naruto itu, dia sangat menyayangkan semua yang telah terjadi.

.

[ Flashback OFF ]

"Begitulah Ashura-sama, hanya itu yang dia sampaikan sebelum kepergiannya untuk selama lamanya. Tetapi bukankah jika seseorang mati seperti Naruto dia akan datang ke Valinor ini?" tanya Kurama bingung.

"Tidak Kurama, ada beberapa pengecualian. Khususnya untuk Naruto Uzumaki yang kini dia telah menjadi anak kesayangan Kami-sama dan para Dewa, mereka semua akan melindungi jiwa Naruto sampai kapan pun karena mereka tahu bagaimana pahitnya kehidupan Naruto jadi kecil kemungkinan Naruto akan sampai ke Valinor ini" jawab Ashura menjelaskan.

"Jadi begitu yah. Kecil kemungkinanku untuk bisa bertemu dengan dia lagi, tapi tak apalah. Melihatnya bisa tenang di dekat Kami-sama saja sudah membuatku sangat senang" lanjut Kurama.

~oOo~

Gaara sang Kazekage kini tengah sangat bersedih, dia kembali menjadi Jinchuriki saat Naruto mengembalikan semua Bijuu pada Jinchurikinya. Sejak saat terakhir dimana dia bisa melihat sahabatnya, Shukaku Bijuu yang ada pada dirinya menjadi lebih diam. Mungkin dia juga tengah berduka.

"Kau tahu Naruto, semua tengah sangat bersedih akan kepergianmu yang tiba tiba. Kami semua seperti kehilangan Matahari yang selama ini sudah menyinari kami semua. Kami semua telah kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga, sesuatu yang kau ajarkan pada kami semua yaitu 'Persahabatan'. Hanya dengan itu kami semua bisa mengingatmu selalu" gumam Gaara.

Saat ini Gaara berada di atas gedung Kazekage menikmati kesendirian sambil menimati guyuran hujan, Gaara tak peduli jika dia sakit nantinya yang ada sekarang hanya menenangkan diri sambil mengingat kembali jasa sang Matahari kepadanya dulu.

"Kau mengajarkan semua tentang kehidupan padaku Naruto, kau adalah sahabatku sekaligus orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku Naruto. kita sama sama Jinchuriki namun kau bisa mematahkan kutukan sebagai Jinchuriki itu. kau sangat istimewa sahabatku" gumam Gaara lagi sambil kembali memandang kearah langit yang gelap karena hujan.

~oOo~

Tetua Konoha awalnya mereka hanya berfikir memakai Naruto Uzumaki sebagai alat berperang saja tetapi saat telah melihat jasanya sebagai Shinobi yang loyal juga sisi dimana Naruto adalah putra terakhir Yondaime Hokage mereka berubah pikiran dan memilih untuk melihat apa yang di lakukan sang Matahari.

Mereka hanyalah Tetua yang seharusnya sebentar lagi di panggil oleh Kami-sama tetapi mereka malah melihat kembali pahitnya kehidupan dimana sang Matahari mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mereka semua dan untuk desa Konoha.

Hanya untuk mengenang jasa seorang Naruto Uzumaki mereka memutuskan untuk membangun sebuah monument pribadi yang hanya di tujukan oleh sang pahlawan yaitu Naruto. Mereka berniat membangun semua itu karena tidak ada yang bisa mereka berikan selain penghormatan terakhir kepada sang Matahari.

Ini juga dilakukan untuk menebus kearoganan dan ke keras kepalaan mereka di masa lalu, seorang Naruto Uzumaki bisa merubah mereka para tetua desa yang selalu berpikir kolot. Hanya seorang Naruto Uzumaki-lah yang bisa merubah semua ini.

Mereka para tetua bersama Hokage menetapkan jika masih ada satu orang pun di Konoha yang ketahuan mencaci maki atau membuat perayaan karena 'pergi'-nya seorang Naruto Uzumaki maka mereka akan segera di eksekusi mati.

Pembuatan monument ini tak pernah dilakukan bahkan sejak zaman Hashirama Senju dan Madara Uchiha. Ini adalah sebuah hal baru yang harus di lakukan oleh desa Konoha karena mereka tidak akan sama sekali menyia nyiakan jasa seseorang yang telah membawa perdamaian abadi pada dunia Shinobi.

Kata penyesalah selalu datang terlambat kini berlaku untuk para tetua desa Konoha yang bodohnya baru menyadari semua itu berkat seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

~oOo~

Jika kau menyerang Konoha, aku harus melawanmu! Jadi simpan kebencianmu dan berikan semuanya padaku. Akulah satu-satunya yang bisa menerimanya. Ini satu satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan. Aku akan menanggung kebencianmu dan mati bersamamu. Karena aku… adalah temanmu!

.

[Naruto to Sasuke]

~oOo~

Sasuke Uchiha seharunya kini menjadi seorang Missing-Nin yang sedang menjalani hukuman mati karena apa yang telah dia perbuat tetapi mereka para Shinobi dari lima negara besar tak jadi melakukan itu semua karena sang Matahari.

Sang Matahari pernah berkata bahwa dia menganggap Sasuke bukan hanya sebagai teman melainkan juga sebagai saudaranya karena sejak kecil sang Matahari tak pernah bisa merasakan apa itu kasih sayang keluarga dan saudara. Mereka jelas tak bisa menentang perkataan itu karena ini salah satu tanda penghormatan terakhir pada sang Matahari.

Sasuke Uchiha, seorang Uchiha terakhir yang dikenal sebagai pendendam dan seorang yang memiliki kebencian kuat kini hanya bisa termenung dan bersedih karena kehilangan seorang sahabat. Dia tak pernah merasakan kepedihan yang mendalam seperti ini bahkan saat kehilangan keluarganya pun tak seperti ini.

Sasuke sekarang sedang duduk di atas patung Nidaime Hokage dalam tengah hujan deras yang selalu turun di desa Konoha ini selama beberapa hari. Sasuke bahkan kali ini sama sekali tak peduli dengan kesehatannya sampai seorang Shinobi juga muncul di sebelahnya dan ikut duduk bersamanya.

"Oh kau Nii-san, ada apa kau ke sini menemuiku?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melihat ke Itachi.

"Tidak ada sebenarnya, hanya ingin saja ke sini. Lebih baik kau lupakan kesedihanmu itu Sasuke, karena kau bersedih sebanyak apapun dia tak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi" jawab Itachi.

"Tapi kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan Nii-san, bagaimana rasanya kehilangan sahabat yang dimana dia sudah menganggap kau sebagai saudaranya sendiri"

"Ahh itu aku memang tidak tahu rasanya tetapi pengakuannya bahwa dia menyayangimu lebih dari aku yang notabene adalah kakakmu sudah membuatku tahu bahwa dia adalah spesial"

"Aku sudah tahu itu, dia yang juga berkata itu padaku saat sebelum dia membunuh Madara dan mengorbankan dirinya untuk semua orang. Kau benar Nii-san dia memang spesial. Sayang sekali dia lebih memilih untuk beristirahat untuk selama lamanya"

Sasuke kembali termenung menatap langit yang terus menangis tanpa henti, Itachi tak lagi menyahut karena dia juga tahu keadaan adiknya saat ini seperti apa.

~oOo~

Di suatu tempat yang tidak pernah di ketahui oleh siapapun, bahkan untuk para Dewa dan para penghuni Valinor. Terlihat sesosok berbaju putih juga berambut putih sedang menatap seseorang di hadapannya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kenapa kau memilih untuk beristirahat ke sini selama lamanya? Bukannya memaksa atau apa, tetapi kau berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua di sana" ujar sosok itu pada orang di depannya.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku sudah sangat lelah dengan semua yang kulalui, aku hanya ingin merasakan kedamaian dan ketenangan membiarkan mereka semua hidup dalam ketenangan tanpa harus memikirkan bocah monster yang ada di lingkungan mereka lagi" jawan orang itu.

"Tapi mereka sudah tidak menganggapmu monster lagi Naruto. Mereka sudah menganggapmu sebagai pahlawan mereka bahkan Matahari yang selalu menyinari kehidupan mereka. Aku akan memberikanmu satu kesempatan, apakah kau akan menggunakannya?" tanya sosok itu yang ternyata pada Naruto.

"Tidak Kami-sama, maaf bukannya aku menolak kebaikanmu tetapi… biarkanlah mereka menjalani kehidupan tanpa aku di sisi mereka. Yang kuminta padamu hanyalah hal kecil sebelum aku kembali dalam tidur panjangku" jawab Naruto.

"Memangnya apakah itu Naruto? katakanlah. Sebisa mungkin aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu" tanya Kami-sama.

"Aku ingin engkau mengirimkanku dalam mimpi beberapa sahabatku dan mimpi orang yang kusayangi dimana aku belum bisa membalas perasaannya" jawab Naruto lagi.

"Baiklah kalau itu permintaanmu Naruto, kau bisa datang di mimpi mereka malam ini. Sebelum besok jasadmu akan benar benar di makamkan. Gunakanlah kesempatanmu dengan sebaik baiknya… Naruto"

"Tentu saja Kami-sama, aku janji tak akan menyia nyiakan kesempatan terakhirku ini" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus.

~oOo~

Hinata POV

.

Sudah beberapa hari sejak kematian orang yang kucintai, aku.. aku belum bisa sama sekali melupakanmu Naruto-kun. Kau satu satunya orang yang bisa merubahku sampai seperti ini. Kau orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku Naruto-kun, kuharap kau bisa mendengar kata hatiku ini.

Beberapa hari ini aku sama sekali tak bisa tidur di malam hari dan kegiatanku sehari hari hanya memandang wajah tenangmu yang sudah tertidur di rumah sakit Konoha. Wajahmu begitu tenang tidak seperti kehidupanmu selama ini, Naruto-kun aku tahu kau sudah tenang di alam sana. Bukannya aku mau mengganggu ketenanganmu tetapi tolonglah Kami-sama berikan aku satu kesempatan agar bisa bertemu dengan orang yang kucintai sekali lagi sebelum dia benar benar menghilang dari hadapanku.

Setiap hari yang bisa kukerjakan hanya menangis sendirian di kamarku, aku jarang ke luar rumah hanya untuk bertemu dengan sahabat sahabatku atau yang lainnya. Aku lebih memilih mengurung diri dan mengenang semua tentang Naruto-kun, walau Naruto-kun tak pernah membalas perasaanku namun aku tidak marah karena itulah bukti rasa sayangku pada Naruto-kun.

Aku tahu dengan begini hanya membuat Naruto-kun yang sudah tenang di sana menjadi sedih melihatku yang sekarang ini, tetapi aku tidak bisa melupakan apapun selain ini. Kumohon Kami-sama, berilah aku kesempatan terakhir untuk bertemu dengan orang yang kucintai, kumohon Kami-sama.

Tak terasa pandanganku mulai mengabur dan semua menjadi gelap seketika, aku merasakan tubuhku lemas dan jatuh pingsan di atas tempat tidurku ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat aku bangun yang kulihat di sekelilingku adalah padang rumput yang sangat luas, tak jauh dariku ada padang bunga lavender dan bunga matahari yang saling berdekatan. Bunga matahari yah? Itu mengingatkanku akan dirimu Naruto-kun. Aku kembali menitihkan air mata karena hanya mengingat Naruto-kun, aku ini lemah ya.

"Jangan menangis Hinata. Kalau kau menangis aku jadi sedih melihatnya" kata seseorang.

Aku lantas menengadahkan kepala dan terkejut melihat seseorang di hadapanku, dia adalah orang yang kucintai Naruto Uzumaki. Air mataku semakin deras mengalir di kedua pipiku, tanpa menunggu lagi segera kupeluk dia dengan erat.

"Na-Naruto-kun.. a-aku me-merinkukanmu. To-tolong jangan pe-pergi lag-i dari sisiku" pintaku pada Naruto-kun, aku tahu ini egois tapi tolong jangan pergi Naruto-kun.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Hinata. Aku tak akan pernah pergi dari sisimu, karena aku selalu ada di dalam hatimu. Hinata maafkan aku karena selama ini tak pernah membalas perasaanmu" ujar Naruto-kun sambil balas memelukku erat. Ini rasanya sangat hangat dan menenangkan.

"Ta-tapi Na-Naruto-kun. Ak-aku tak akan per-pernah ber-temu denganmu lagi untuk selamanya. Aku bisa mengerti jika kalau Naruto-kun tak bisa membalas semua perasaanku yang egois ini" balasku sambil melepaskan pelukan dan menatap wajah tampannya.

"Jangan seperti itu Hinata. Waktuku di dunia ini sudah habis, aku akan selalu ada di hatimu jadi jangan pernah bersedih. Aku bisa ke sini karena Kami-sama memberiku sedikit waktu agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu dan… maaf baru mengatakannya sekarang Hinata kalau aku juga… mencintaimu"

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto-kun, ternyata dia juga mencintaiku. Walau aku tahu ini sudah terlambat tetapi setidaknya perasaanku terbalaskan setelah penantian panjang ini.

"Aku tahu aku bodoh karena selama ini tidak menyadari perasaan tulusmu Hinata. Aku tahu aku salah karena sudah sangat terlambat mengatakan ini, tapi jujur Hinata aku sangat mencintaimu. Walau dunia kita sudah terpisah tetapi hati ini tetap untukmu seorang Hime" ujar Naruto-kun lagi.

"Tak a-pa Naruto-kun. Aku senang mendengar-nya, ak-aku sangat se-senang sa-at Naruto-kun mengatakan i-tu wa-walau terlambat" jawabku terbata seperti biasanya, dengan senyum tulus di wajahku yang sepertinya terlihat sangat lelah ini.

Naruto-kun memandang wajahku, dahinya berkerut sedikit mungkin saat melihat kantung mata di bawah mataku ini.

"Hime apakah selama kepergianku ini kau sama sekali tidak tidur? Sampai sampai ada kantung mata di bawah matamu yang indah itu. Dan raut wajahmu juga sudah menunjukan bahwa kau sangat kelelahan Hime" ujar Naruto-kun khawatir aku membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Iya Naruto-kun, me-memang se-setelah Naruto-kun per-gi ak-aku tidak per-nah ti-tidur" jawabku seadanya.

Naruto-kun menggerakan tangannya dan membelai pipiku dengan lembut, aku sangat menimati saat saat seperti ini. Sebenarnya aku menginginkan seperti ini selamanya tetapi aku tahu bahwa itu semua mustahil.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh seperti itu Hime. Kau harus tidur setelah ini, aku juga akan kembali setelah ini, kau harus menurut Hime" kata Naruto-kun.

Tiba tiba pandanganku kembali membuyar dan gelap, saat aku membuka mata aku berada di kamarku lagi. Ternyata semua itu hanya mimpi yah, jadi aku tidak benar benar bertemu dengan Naruto-kun.

"Jadi tadi hanya mimpi. Ak-aku ti-tidak bisa ber-bertemu dengan Na-Naruto-kun" ucapku sambil menahan isak tangis tapi…

"Sudah kukatakan jangan menangis Hinata-hime, aku tak suka melihatmu menangis hanya karenaku" ujar suara Naruto-kun yang berada di sebelahku. Walaupun tubuhnya terlihat transparan tapi dia bisa memegang daguku.

"Ja-jadi tadi it-itu bu-bukan hanya mim-pi?" tanyaku padanya.

"Tentu saja bukan Hime, itu semua kenyataan dan inilah akhirnya. Aku harus segera kembali, tapi sebelum itu ada yang harus kuberikan padamu"

"Ap-apa itu Na-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto-kun mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, wajahku menjadi panas dan pastinya sudah berubah menjadi merah. Wajah Naruto-kun semakin mendekat dan akhirnya bibir kami berdua bertemu.

Cup~

A-a-aku tidak percaya Naruto-kun menciumku. Aku mulai menutup mata dan menikmati ciuman ini, ini adalah ciuman pertama dan terakhirku. Tidak ada nafsu atau apa hanya penuh perasaan sayang dan cinta. Naruto-kun memeluk pinggangku dan mempersempit jarak kami. Akupun begitu memeluk lehernya.

Ciuman kami cukup lama sampai akhirnya kami harus berhenti dan mengambil oksigen sebanyak banyaknya. Wajahku merona menatap Naruto-kun yang tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

"Sekarang tidurlah Hime. Aku akan menjagamu sampai kau tertidur" kata Naruto-kun lembut, apakah ini akhirnya?

"Ti-tidak mau. Apakah setelah ini Naruto-kun a-kan meninggalkan-ku?" tanyaku akan menangis lagi.

"Tentu tidak Hime. Sudah kukatakan bukan, kalau aku akan selalu ada di hatimu selamanya. Sekarang tidurlah Hime, aku tahu kau sudah mencapai batasanmu" jawab Naruto-kun.

Perlahan mataku mulai terasa berat, dia membaringkanku di tempat tidurku. Menyelimuti tubuhku dengan selmutku kemudian mengecup dahiku pelan sebelum tubuhnya pecah menjadi percikan cahaya yang menemaniku sampai aku terlelap.

"Oyasuminasai Hinata-hime"

~oOo~

Sasuke masih tetap terlihat termenung di atas patung Nidaime Hokage walaupun keadaan tubuhnya saat ini sudah sangat buruk terlihat dari bibirnya yang mulai membiru karena kedinginan tersiram air hujan terus menerus. Itachi sudah meninggalkannya sedari tadi karena ada sedikit urusan karena Itachi saat ini kembali menjadi kapten Anbu.

"Hei ini bukanlah Teme yang kukenal selama ini. Kau sangat berbeda dari biasanya Teme" ujar suara yang ada di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke lantas menoleh kebelakang dan terbelalak melihat sosok di belakangnya yang sedang tersenyum seperti matahari kearahnya.

"Do-dobe? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Sejak tadi. Kau bodoh Sasuke, kenapa kau malah hujan hujanan di sini? Aku tak percaya seorang Uchiha sepertimu bisa bersedih Teme" ujar sosok yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya kau sudah berada di alam sana?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hahaha… kau memang benar. Tapi Kami-sama memberiku sedikit waktu untuk menemui orang orang terdekatku sebelum besok jasadku akan di kuburkan. Hei teme, keluarlah dari kesedihan. Ini seperti bukan kau tahu" jawab Naruto sambil sedikit bercanda.

"Tapi aku menjadi seperti ini karenamu dobe. Maafkan aku karena selama ini telah menyia-nyiakan hubungan persahabatan yang telah susah payah kau ciptakan. Maafkan kesalahan terbesarku ini"

"Tentu kawan. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sedari dulu, hei mendekatlah. Kita tos adu tinju untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku ke sini hanya untuk menyampaikan sampai jumpa padamu kawan" ujar Naruto sambil mengacungkan tinjunya.

Sasuke maju membalas kepalan tinju Naruto dengan tangannya sendiri. Untuk kali ini Sasuke menunjukan senyum tulusnya pada Naruto seorang di saat saat terakhirnya.

"Aku terima ucapan sampai jumpa darimu sobat. Semoga nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi di alam sana" balas Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tetapi jalanmu masih panjang kawan. Teruskanlah mimpiku sebagai seorang Hokage yang dapat di percaya oleh penduduk, dan teruslah berjuangang semasa hidupmu" kata Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya.

Tubuh Naruto perlahan menghilang menjadi pecahan pecahan cahaya kemudian cahaya cahaya tersebut terbang ke langit dan perlahan lahan menghilang di tengah hujan deras yang membasahi seluruh Konoha.

"Tenang saja kawan. Aku akan selalu meneruskan impianmu. Karena aku sudah banyak berhutang budi padamu, dan ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalasnya" gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus.

~oOo~

Naruto kini telah kembali ke sisi Kami-sama yang menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut kearahnya.

"Apakah semuanya sudah selesai kau lakukan Naruto?" tanya Kami-sama.

"Tentu saja sudah Kami-sama, sekarang aku akan pergi ke sisi orang tuaku. Dan beristirahat panjang di sisi mereka berdua untuk selamanya" jawab Naruto kemudian pergi entah kemana.

"Semoga kau bisa tenang dan damai di alam yang kubuat ini untukmu Naruto" gumam Kami-sama.

~oOo~

Dan keesokan harinya jasad sang Pahlawan, sang Matahari benar benar dimasukan kedalam peti mati yang di hias sebaik mungkin kemudian di bawa ke makam Konoha. Di sana semua orang berkabung sambil memasukan peti itu ke dalam tanah dan menguburnya.

Langit Konoha yang awalnya hujan deras mulai mereda dan matahari kembali bersinar dengan terangnya, semua memandang langit dan matahari dengan senyuman terbaik mereka. Dan di saat yang bersamaan patung monument khusus untuk Naruto Uzumaki telah di resmikan untuk pertama kalinya yang juga memandang lagi.

Sekarang sang Matahari telah pergi untuk selama lamanya, semua yang awalnya bersedih kini tersenyum lega penuh ketulusan dan kebahagian karena di atas sana mereka bisa melihat bayang bayang Naruto yang juga tersenyum kearah mereka dengan senyum secerah Matahari.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

~oOo~

**A/N : Hore akhirnya selesai juga fict oneshoot pertama saya. Maaf jika feel sedih yang saya buat belum terasa sama sekali buat para readers karena baru pertama kali saya membuat fict yang kesannya menyedihkan seperti ini.**

**Untuk yang bertanya soal kelanjutan dua fict saya, itu masih dalam proses dari awal lagi. Soalnya laptop baru di servis dan pas selesai semua datanya hilang jadi saya harus mulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Mulai dari nyusun timeline atau apalah.**

**Tapi semoga dengan fict ini, para readers semua cukup terhibur. Sayonara Minna.**

**Wind Hyperion Logout**


End file.
